


Playing a New Game

by ryry_peaches



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Patrick asks to try something new, and David very generously indulges him.  Kinktober day 2: daddy kink
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949026
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Playing a New Game

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always a slut for daddy!patrick

The first time Patrick had ever broached the subject, they'd been in bed — David was rehydrating after giving a pretty spectacular rim job, if he did say so himself, and Patrick was lying with his face half pressed into the pillow, recovering his senses — or David assumed. And then, without lifting his head, Patrick said, "How would — what do you think about daddy kink?"

David choked on his water, coughed, and then gave himself a moment to recover before he carefully, in his best non-judgemental tone, said, "I'm not opposed to it."

Patrick flopped over so that his face was still mashed into the pillow, but one eye was peering at David. His ears were pink — at least, the visible one was. His words were a little muffled, but clear enough to understand as he said, "Would you ever, um, want to call me that?"

David gaped at him.

"Nevermind, you don't —"

"Patrick," David said, cutting off whatever was about to come out of Patrick's mouth, "I would love to do that."

Patrick nodded as best he could into the pillow. "Well, maybe we could try it soon then."

They'd put it out of their minds as they went about getting ready for bed, kissed goodnight and quickly drifted off.

It was more than a week until it came up again. Patrick came home late on Friday, pizza in tow, and David was waiting on the couch with two glasses of wine. The bottle was out, and David knew that Patrick would recognize the label — certainly not top shelf, but nicer than the usual stuff Patrick kept around. Patrick deposited the pizza on the coffee table and bent to kiss David on the cheek, eyeing the wine. "What's the occasion?"

David twisted his mouth, trying not to blush, and stood up to face Patrick properly. "I just thought you deserved something nice, daddy," he said. He was trying to keep his tone normal, but his voice rose with nerves.

Patrick's invisible eyebrows lifted all the way into his hairline. "Are we — is that what we're doing right now, then?"

David raised his hand and fingered the edge of Patrick's open collar. "We don't have to," he said. "But I thought it might be nice for you if it doesn't start with sex. Just dinner, and if you feel inspired to…step into the role in some way, you can do that. But there's less pressure this way."

Patrick blinked rapidly. And then he took a deep breath, visibly rising in his chest, and said, "Be a good boy and sit down."

David inhaled through his nose — he hadn't expected this to be a turn-on for him, beyond the fact that turning Patrick on always turned him on, but he should have known. Patrick was a natural dom, able to compel David with just a look.

"David," Patrick repeated, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. David realized he'd been standing there gaping, and he immediately plopped down on the couch.

"Are you gonna feed me, daddy?" David batted his eyes, putting on just a bit of a show.

"Is that something you would like?" Patrick settled himself beside David, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes. But you're in charge." David clocked the little shift Patrick did when he said that, his fingers tightening on David's shoulder for just a second, and bit back a grin.

"Hmm. I think you can feed yourself, then."

A little surge of pride swelled up in David; Patrick was being so brave, trying this, asking for what he wanted.

David was trying not to pressure Patrick, but when they finished eating, he snuggled up into Patrick's side and said, "What do you want, daddy?" Patrick could do anything — could kiss David, could stop this whole game, could take it higher.

Patrick smiled wryly, and then, in a move he didn't pull often and that thrilled David to his very core, grabbed David by the waist and lifted him into his lap. David shifted so that he was straddling Patrick and held him by the shoulders. "Pretty baby," Patrick said, "What should I do with you?"

David wiggled against him. "Fuck me?"

"Hmm." Patrick bumped his forehead gently against David's. "Go get on the bed and start getting ready for me, baby."

David hurried to scramble up on the bed; Patrick rose and cleaned up after their dinner, making sure to keep an eye on David as he took his time. David was on his back with one knee pulled up to his chest, and he could clearly see what Patrick was doing, but he didn't seem to be watching him, lost in the task of fingering himself.

By the time Patrick finished putting the plates in the dishwasher and wiping off the coffee table, David had three fingers stuffed in his hole and was slowly twisting them, really more focused on enjoying the act of getting open than on getting off.

"Hey, baby," Patrick nearly cooed, approaching the bed with a soft smile.

David looked up with a smile of his own, eyes heavily lidded, blinking slowly. "Hey, daddy." He giggled lightly, and Patrick smiled wider; this was so good, so what he had wanted, and David was just giving it to him, like it didn't cost him anything.

Patrick started on undressing — David pulled out of himself and rolled forward so he could undo the buttons on Patrick's shirt, and Patrick let him, working open his belt and dropping his pants. Once he was completely naked, he pushed David back on the bed and crawled on top of him. "I heard a rumor that you want your daddy to fuck you," he said, and he could feel himself blushing, it felt so ridiculous to say out loud like that.

But then David smiled a twisted little smile, all tucked up into his cheek, and said, "That's right, daddy," and what was there to be embarrassed about? It was just him and David, exploring together, playing a new game, having fun.

Patrick knelt in between David's legs and then he couldn't wait, couldn't prep anymore — carefully but firmly, he pressed into David, and David made a low sound like a broken rudder until he finally bottomed out.

"God," Patrick said. How he got to have this, all of this, practically whenever he wanted, the sex, the love, the play — he laughed breathlessly, clenching his fist against David's shoulder.

"This is kind of hurting my feelings," David deadpanned, and Patrick swatted at him so lightly it was almost pawing.

"You ought to show your daddy more respect," he said, but he was giggling, and David started laughing too, albeit a little baffled. 

"What is it?" David wanted to know.

"I'm just —" Patrick dropped his head onto David's chest and bit him lightly over his heart and finally started moving, unevenly and clumsily but the friction was still so good, David was wriggling against him like he had no choice. "I'm so happy, baby, David, I love you so much."

David's eyes crinkled even as his head tilted back when Patrick nailed his prostate. "I love you too, Patrick," he said on a thin exhale. "So much, ugh, daddy —" 

Patrick could just sense that David was on the edge of babbling, and he cut him off with two fingers in his mouth, which David promptly bit because he was a little shit. Patrick loved him so much, and it was that thought — more than what they were doing, the fact that David was willing to do it with him, to play new games and find new ways to fit together — that had him spilling over the edge.

When Patrick caught his breath, pulling out gently, he flopped onto David, and rested his chin on his chest only to find David smirking down at him, one brow cocked. "That really did it for you," he observed.

Patrick rallied, suddenly needing to make David feel good — David had no way of sensing that stars had just gone supernova in Patrick's head, and Patrick had no idea how to give that to him, but he could at least give him a passable orgasm. He reached for David's dick and stroked him off, hard and fast — David came almost as soon as Patrick touched him, making a sort of muffled "mm" sound that Patrick found immensely gratifying.

"So," David said, grinning at Patrick as Patrick rolled off of him, and how David had this kind of capacity for sass directly post-orgasm he'd never know, "You really liked that. I mean you really liked it. So much." 

"Don't be a brat," Patrick shot back, "or your daddy will have to spank you."

Patrick felt horribly cheesy saying it, but the teasing dropped of David's face to be replaced by an expression Patrick was getting pretty familiar with — a sort of sheepish wanting. 

He would definitely be filing that reaction away, but for now he dragged David to the shower, happy to just hold him tight after some pretty damn amazing sex.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! find me @loveburnsbrighter on tumblr


End file.
